Darkshipping - Soothing
by BumbleBeeKitty3
Summary: Yami is seeing scary shadows and can't seem to fall asleep, but Bakura is there to sooth him.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soothing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

_'Uggggg why did I choose to drink so much blasted ?'_

I sighed and looked at the bedside clock.

**3:01am**

I groaned again and turned to the slumbering body of my lover.

_'Lucky devil, I want sleep too.'_

Pouting I turn again earning a grunt from the sleeping figure next to me. I stopped

moving as not to wake him up. When he settled I turned on my back and look at the

ceiling. Shadows from the room form and in the dark strange and haunting figures emerge.

I whimper as I thought one was coming closer and latch onto Bakura next to me.

"Hmmmm..."

I wish he would wake up, I hated the dark. It reminded me of all the years in the

darkness of the puzzle. Shaking my head I look back at the ceiling, the scary figure

that had been 'moving' was gone. I let out a sigh of relief but then gasp as I see it in

the corner of the room. Again the strange figure looks as if it was floating closer and

by accident I let out a cry, my eyes closed tight and I get closer to Bakura.

"No stay AWAY!"

"Um...Love?"

I feel the bed move and strong arms wrap around my silk covered body. Looking up with

tears in my eyes they meet with dark hazel orbs.

"Love? Are you OK?"

The lamp near Bakura is turned on and he looks at me now able to see the tears in my

eyes. I rub my eyes slightly embarrassed at my outburst and blush looking away. His hands

move my face to look at him and he gently kisses away my tears.

"Love did you have a nightmare?"

"N...No...I haven't been asleep at all. I saw a..."

"Saw a what?"

I swallowed my pride and shut my eyes.

"I saw...a scary looking shadow."

I expected a laugh but didn't get one, opening my eyes I was greeted with a tender

smile.

"Aww love I'm sorry, the shadows must be playing tricks with your eyes."

"M...Must be. That's mean of them."

I pout and he chuckles, I feel like a child.

"Don't pout, it's perfectly normal to see things in the dark."

I continue to pout.

"Well I feel stupid, I want to go to sleep."

"...you drank to much . Didn't you?"

I blush dark and look away from him.

"N..No!"

"Love, I know you did."

"..."

Grumbling I bury my face on his chest. This was not helping, I needed something to help

me sleep, not make fun of me.

"I can help you get some rest love, I know a few methods."

Looking up at him with curious and hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes really love~"

I was just about to ask what he was going to do when he gently pushed me onto my back

and turned off the lamp. My heart started to race.

'Oh my ra is he doing what I think he's doing?'

Normally when he had done this it meant we were going to make love, but this was

different. Instead of getting on top of me he pulled me close and placed my head right

where his heart was.

'I was mistaken, what is he up to?'

Bakura stroked my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Listen to my heart and be calm love~"

Nodding I listened and as if my instinct my heart stopped racing. It beat in sync with

Bakura's.

"Now close your eyes and be still, clear your head of all it's thoughts~"

My eyes closed and I let all of my worries and thoughts go away. I nuzzled into Bakura's

warmth and yawned.

'Man he's good. Oops I thought. OH CRAP I THOUGHT AGAIN! NUU!'

I squirm at my thoughts of how I ruined this perfect setup when I hear low singing.

Bakura's voice rings through my whole being and I calm down again.

"Think of me everyday, Hold tight to what I say And I'll be close to you even from far away. Know that wherever you are, It is never too far If you think of me, I'll be with you~"

Opening my eyes slightly I look at Bakura who's eyes are tight shut. He's to kind to me,

to sweet to me, to amazing. I lea up to kiss his lips gently and smile when he kissed me

back. Quickly shutting my eyes and clearing my head again I listen to his voice again.

Bakura's singing slowly fades and I never realized that I had fallen asleep, until I

woke up the next morning snuggled close to Bakura in his arms.

"Good morning love~ Get sleep finally?"

Smiling I lean up and kiss him.

"I slept like a rock, thank you darling~"

"Your very welcome~"

I must admit he did have some pretty good methods for sleep. WAIT. He said methods with

an S. What was his other method?

"Bakura?"

"Hmm?"

"What was your other method of helping me sleep? You only gave me one."

"I'l have to show you on another night you can't sleep."

"Awww but why can't you show me now?"

He smirks and I blush. I know that smirk. That smirk was a naughty smirk that always led

to our fun. Now I was confused, why would he do something like that to help me sleep?

"Love I think you know what would happen if I did."

I now needed to know what he would do. The curiosity was killing me.

"Pleeeeeaaassseee~"

I gave him the puppy eyes and he crumbled.

"Hehe~ Alright, don't say I didn't warn you~"

I smile in triumph until I was gently pushed on the bed again. My silk, see-through top

was removed and I blush more.

"B..Bakura?"

Another smirk and he kisses me deeply. I moan at this and as I feel his hand on my bare

chest. His thumb rubs circles on my chest as he pulls away for air. I pant as he smiles

at me sweetly.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?"

A heat had rose up all over me and I felt both of us very much aroused.

"Y...Yes, you got me flustered now so please do~"

"Alright, but don't be mad when you sleep half the day away."

_'I would never!'_

He kissed down my jawline, to my neck, and then onto my chest. All his touches are

gentle, none rough or painful. I moan loudly as he flicked his tongue onto my now heated

flesh. My hips buck upward against his and he hisses at the friction.

"Ah~ Yami...naughty boy~"

"W...What can I say..AHHH~"

His tongue brushed one of my nipples.

"T..That was cheap."

"Yes but I got my revenge~"

_'You wish!'_

I grind against him and he moans this time a little louder. Smirking I continue grinding

against him until he is grinding right back.

"Ahhhhh B...Bakura~"

"Ah..Ah..Y..Yami hold on~"

He stops and I stop as well curious as to what he was doing. I watch as he takes off his

button up shirt then reaches for my panties.

"We need...more skin showing right love~?"

Blushing dark I nod slowly and watches as he slips off my panties. I hiss as the cold

air his my heated member. Bakura smirks and slips out of his boxers.

"Now we can have some fun...love?"

I look at his member and then look away even redder than before.

"Like what you see?"

"I...I just don't know how that even fits in me..."

Chuckling he kisses my cheek and nuzzles my neck.

"That's a mystery for another day love~"

He gets back in his position and our members touch. We both moan loud and aches our

backs.

_'MY RA THAT FEELS AMAZING~'_

We went back to grinding against each other, moaning loud as we did so. Bakura leaned

down and kissed me slowly. I felt his tongue ask for entrance and I parted my lips. Our

tongues danced and fought for dominance, I lost and Bakura took over control. He explored

all of my mouth and I continued to moan loud against his kisses. Pulling back we both

panted and I could feel the heat growing more and more.

"Ah...AH...Bakura..I'm so close~"

"S...So am I~"

I felt him grind hard against me one last time and that was all it took.

"AHHH BAKURA!"

"AHHHH YAMI~!"

We came over both our stomachs and panted as Bakura collapsed on top of me.

"O...Oh man Bakura...that was fun~"

"Hehe...yeah it was~"

Smiling I snuggle up to him and yawn.

"Ne Bakura~"

"Yes love?"

"I'm sleepy again."

He chuckles and nuzzles my cheek.

"Let's go back to sleep then love~"

"Yay~"

I yawn again and shuts my eyes.

"Sleep well my love~"

I drift off to my dreams and smiles at the soothing feeling running through me.


End file.
